


Precious Little Treat

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love and Lust, Dean's got a cute/filthy little surprise for Seth, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Pure fluff and romance, Smut, Ugly Christmas Sweater, holiday fic, silk panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth is delighted to see Dean wearing his big ugly Christmas sweater with nothing but his favorite little silk panties.





	Precious Little Treat

 

“How do I look?”

Seth was busy with his phone when he heard Dean calling out for his attention. The voice of his lover sounded half excited, half playful, there was a hint of a laughter to his tone. When Seth looked up to see him, he understood why. 

There stood Dean, wearing nothing but a large ugly Christmas sweater. It wasn’t an ordinary one, it was the one WWE had put out as Seth’s Christmas merchandise. The length of the garment came down to Dean’s hips. The sleeves were long enough to cover half of Dean’s hands, and his bare pale legs looked so delicious in contrast to the bright red color of the sweater. 

Seth’s mouth was agape, eyes wide as he looked Dean up and down. Then he was laughing, shaking his head and covering his mouth with his hand. “Oh my God. You are so fucking adorable.”

Dean grinned and turned around, bending a little and looking back at Seth to wink at him. “Sexy too.”  

Seth tried to peak and see if Dean really wasn’t wearing anything underneath, but he saw a flash of something bright and silky. He let out a loud moan, his tongue coming out to lick at his lips as Dean straightened up and wiggled his eyebrows at Seth. “I thought I would give you an early Christmas present. You like?”

Seth was nodding his head and laughing as he pulled his legs off of the bed and sat on the edge. He motioned Dean to come forward, who happily shuffled closer until he was standing between Seth’s spread knees. Seth reached out to wrap his hands around Dean’s waist, pulling him even further closer and nuzzling his face against the soft fabric of the sweater. His hands traveled down to run over Dean’s naked legs, before he reached up to grab a handful of the firm ass of his lover. A groan escaped his lips when he felt the silk against his palms, it was barely covering Dean’s asscheeks, and that made Seth’s dick twitch in his sweatpants. 

“Fuck Baby Boy, what am I gonna do with you?” Seth whispered huskily, dark hungry eyes looking up into Dean’s. His lover’s own eyes shinned with excitement, his fingers playing with Seth’s hair as he swayed his hips a little. 

“I would like to walk around without a limp tomorrow, and sit without wincing every time. You know since our friends are coming for dinner and I have to entertain them. But otherwise you are free to do whatever you want. ‘s your present after all.” Dean grinned, eyes twinkling as he brushed his thumb against Seth’s lips. 

Seth turned Dean around and pulled him down in his lap, placing Dean’s thighs over his own. Dean’s feet dangled off of the floor, his head lolled back against Seth’s shoulder as Seth kissed his shoulder and then neck. Seth’s hand reached out to cup at Dean’s crotch, the fabric barely covering his hard dick. The groan that left Dean’s lips when he was touched sounded heavenly to Seth’s ears. He bit at Dean’s earlobe as Dean wiggled his hips on Seth’s lap, his almost naked ass brushing against Seth’s rapidly growing erection. 

“Look at you…Looking so slutty and all festive for me. Fuck the things I wanna do to you…Wanna bury my dick so deep in you and make you loose your mind.” Seth’s voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine, he could feel how turned on Seth really was underneath him. Dean turned his head a little and pressed his lips against Seth’s, eyes meeting Seth’s lusty ones as he whispered, “Wanna feel every inch of you in me, Baby.”

* * *

 

Seth had Dean on his hands and knees on the bed, his back arched and ass on display. He was still wearing the sweater but Seth had it pulled up a little so his ass and lower back was now exposed. The tiny little underwear he was wearing was of red color, matching the sweater. It outlined the shape of Dean’s ass beautifully, the thick firm cheeks of his lover looking as meaty as ever. 

Seth placed an open mouthed kiss against the small of Dean’s back, his hands grasping at Dean’s waist. Dean wiggled his hips, a whine leaving his lips as Seth continued to tease him. “Would you stop playing around? I didn’t dress all pretty for you for nothing!”

Seth chuckled and delivered a sharp slap to Dean’s ass. He bit down at Dean’s hip as he reached around to cup at Dean’s erection. “Easy there, Darling. Easy. Can’t blame a guy for wanting to enjoy his treat properly.”

Dean whimpered and pushed his crotch against Seth’s hand, a loud cry ripping out of his throat when he felt Seth’s teeth digging into the soft flesh of his ass. “Seth!”

Seth laughed out loud, nuzzling his face against Dean’s hip as Dean protested. “What, Baby? Its not my fault you look so eatable.”

Dean turned his face towards Seth and glared at him, his cheeks were flushed and lips swollen. “Well why don’t you put your mouth where you should then!”

Seth snickered and shrugged, pulling the material of the tiny little panty up against Dean’s crack. He groaned when Dean’s hole was exposed to his eyes. The thin line of the garment barely covering anything. Seth pulled it away and spit at the small pucker, his mouth watering as the hole twitched right in front of Seth’s eyes. 

“Look so delicious, Baby Boy.” Seth murmured before leaning in to press his mouth against Dean’s hole, his hands coming up to hold Dean in his place as he started to buck wildly under him. 

“Fuck..Seth..Oh God…yess..” Dean pressed his face against the pillow, trying to muffle his rapidly growing moans as Seth buried his face between his cheeks. Seth was wiggling his tongue inside the small opening, making it wet and loose with his saliva. 

Dean’s breath hitched when he felt Seth’s tongue tingling his insides, he desperately wanted more. He pulled the small bottle of lube out of the bedside table and threw it at Seth. “Here…More…Need more..”

Seth caught the bottle easily, loving how desperate Dean was getting under him. He squirted some out on his fingers, then inserted two slicked digits inside Dean’s ass. The feeling of Dean’s tightness surrounding his fingers was breathtaking. His dick was painfully hard in his jeans as he watched his fingers loosening Dean up.

“Gonna fuck you nice and slow…Make you cum all over my dick.” Seth licked around his fingers and all over Dean’s rim, his fingers digging deeper as he tried to find Dean’s prostate. 

Dean cried out when Seth hit his sweet spot, his hips wiggling back on the thick digits inside him. His cock was red and leaking, and he needed to be filled desperately. “‘m ready…Fuck…Seth, please…Want your dick..” Dean begged, and he sighed in relief when he heard Seth unbuckling his belt.

Dean watched as Seth got rid of his pants and then laid down on the bed, giving Dean’s ass a tap on the way. “Hop up, Baby. Wanna see you ride my dick. Take it all in your sweet ass.”

Dean whimpered as he watched Seth squirt more lube on his cock before he started giving himself lazy strokes. His cock looked so tempting, so big and Dean was quick to remove the panties and move himself over to straddle Seth’s thighs. Dean tried to remove the sweater as well but Seth stopped him. “Leave it on. Makes you look slutty.”

Dean rolled his eyes but compiled, after all it was Seth’s treat. He felt Seth’s hands over his hips, taking a good feel of his ass in his palms. Dean pulled the sweater up a little and as Seth held his cock up, he started to lower himself on his cock. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt Seth’s length stretching him open, filling him so wonderfully well.

“Fuck feels so good..” Dean moaned out as he seated fully on Seth’s cock, Seth letting out a loud pleasured groan of his own as he felt his cock enveloped in such tight heat. “Fuck yeah…So tight and hot…Come on, Baby. Ride me.”

Dean started slow but soon picked up his pace as he started bouncing up and down on Seth’s dick. Seth’s hands wrapped up around his waist and pulled him down on his chest, the sweater riding high on Dean’s back as Seth continued to explore Dean’s skin by running his hands all over Dean’s back and hips. Dean’s moans were getting more and more desperate with every thrust, and soon he was begging Seth to fuck up into him hard and fast.

As soon as Seth took over the pace, Dean was a writhing desperate mess on his lap. He was crying and begging Seth to go harder, and Seth’s dick was stabbing at his prostate rapidly. It took few more minutes before Dean was cumming in Seth’s fist, the sweater getting drenched with the thick strides of Dean’s cum. Seth soon followed after him, his cum filling Dean’s ass and making Dean whimper and cry out in ecstasy.

Seth kept stroking Dean’s back gently from underneath the sweater as they both came down from their high. Dean’s lips found his and they both kissed each other deeply. “My sweater’s ruined.” Dean commented as he sat up and grimaced at the mess on the garment. Seth snickered and gave Dean's ass a playful smack. He grabbed Dean's hips gently and moved him off of his now softening dick.

Seth placed Dean down on the bed on his back, moving his body over onto Dean's as he started kissing at his neck and throat. A soft happy moan left his lips, a content smile on his face as he said, “Best Christmas ever.”

Dean snorted, hand ruffling at Seth’s hair as Seth’s brushed his fingers against Dean's face. “You said the same thing when you first got to fuck me.” 

Seth shook his head and chuckled, warm eyes gazing deep into Dean's lovingly. “How bout, everything’s my best ever as long as its with you.”

As cheesy as that was, Dean couldn’t stop the smile that broke on his face. He shook his head and pressed his lips against Seth’s, mumbling softly but lovingly nevertheless, “You with your big words Rollins.”

 

 

 


End file.
